Mats Hummels
| cityofbirth = Bergisch Gladbach | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre back | currentclub = Borussia Dortmund | clubnumber = 15 | youthyears = 1995–2006 | youthclubs = Bayern Munich | years = 2006–2007 2007–2009 2008–2009 2009–2016 2016–2019 2019– | clubs = Bayern Munich II Bayern Munich → Borussia Dortmund (loan) Borussia Dortmund Bayern Munich Borussia Dortmund | caps(goals) = 42 (5) 1 (0) 25 (1) 200 (18) 74 (3) 17 (0) | nationalyears = 2007 2007–2010 2010– | nationalteam = Germany U20 Germany U21 Germany | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) 21 (5) 70 (5) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Mats Julian Hummels (born 16 December 1988) is a German professional footballer who plays as a central defender for Borussia Dortmund and the German national team. Hummels was born in the city of Bergisch Gladbach, about 15 km from Cologne. With his family, he moved to Munich at the age of 6, after his father, Hermann took up the position of youth coordinator at Bayern Munich. There, he joined his dad's team, began playing at Bayern youth team. Hummels was granted no favouritism, despite his dad working with him. On 19 December 2006, he signed his first professional contract with Bayern. He made his professional debut with the first team on 19 May 2007 in Bayern's last league season match against Mainz 05. On January 2008, Hummels was loaned out to Borussia Dortmund for 18 months. Later, he signed a permanent deal for a fee of €4 million. His debut for the team came on 16 February in a league match against Energie Cottbus, where Borussia Dortmund won 2–0. During his first full season, he quickly established himself as first-choice, as he often partnered newly signed Neven Subotić. With Die Borussen, he won two consecutive league titles in the 2010–11 and 2011–12 season, as well as reaching the final of Champions League, finishing as runners-up after defeat against rivals and Hummels's former team, Bayern Munich. Hummels returned to Bayern in 2016, signing a five-year contract. He spent three seasons in Munich, making 118 appearances in all competitions and winning Bundesliga titles in all three seasons, a DFB-Pokal title and three DFL-Supercup titles. On 19 June 2019, he rejoined for his former club, Borussia Dortmund, signing a three-year deal for a fee of €37 million. Hummels was a youth international for Germany. In 2009, Hummels was selected for the under-21 team to play in the 2009 UEFA European Under-21 Championship and was pivotal in his team’s victory in the final against England with a score of 4–0. Hummels's senior team debut came in a friendly against Malta on 13 May 2010 in Aachen. Since then, he represented Germany at UEFA Euro 2012, 2014 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2016 and 2018 FIFA World Cup. With Germany, he won the FIFA World Cup in 2014, in which he scored two goals for the team. Honours Clubs ;Borussia Dortmund * Bundesliga: 2010–11, 2011–12 * DFB-Pokal: 2011–12 * DFL-Supercup: 2013, 2014, 2019 * UEFA Champions League: Runners-up 2012–13 ;Bayern Munich * Bundesliga: 2016–17, 2017–18, 2018–19 * DFB-Pokal: 2018–19 * DFL-Supercup: 2016, 2017, 2018 International ;Germany * FIFA World Cup: 2018 * UEFA European Under-21 Football Championship: 2009 Individual *ESM Team of the Year: 2010–11, 2011–12 * FIFA FIFPro World XI 2nd team: 2014 * FIFA FIFPro World XI 3rd team: 2013, 2017 * FIFA FIFPro World XI 4th team: 2015, 2016 * FIFA FIFPro World XI 5th team: 2018 * FIFA World Cup All-Star Team: 2014 * FIFA World Cup Dream Team: 2014 * Castrol Performance Index: 2014 FIFA World Cup (Top 11) * UEFA Europa League Squad of the Season: 2015–16 * kicker Bundesliga Team of the Season: 2009–10, 2010–11, 2011–12 * Bundesliga Team of the Season: 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 External links *German national team profile *Borussia Dortmund official profile * * * * *ESPN FC profile * *Mats Hummels profile at Transfermarkt *Mats Hummels biography at Lifebogger.com *Mats Hummels biography at Successstory.com Category:Defenders Category:Players Category:German players Category:Living people Category:1988 births Category:Bundesliga players Category:FC Bayern Munich II players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:Borussia Dortmund players Category:Germany youth international players Category:Germany under-21 international players Category:Germany international players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players